I missed you more, Seaweed Brain
by Teddehbear
Summary: This is just my version of how Annabeth reunites with Percy in MoA. Only Percabeth!


**I do not own PJO or HoO, **_**yet**_**. Mwuahahaha!**

**Annabeth**

My heart pounded. Sweat trickled down my neck. I never, _ever, _been this nervous, but I haven't seen him in eight months. _Eight_ months. What if he doesn't remember me? What if he met someone else…? Snap out of it Annabeth, I told myself. I was starting to sound like a lovesick child of Aphrodite. But these questions still kept me worried. I clenched the railing of the _Argo_ _II_ till my knuckles turned white. As we neared to the Roman camp, Piper walked up next to me.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"No." I answered. But even I could hear how worried I was. Piper cocked an eyebrow at me and I asked her "Does it show?"

"Noooo, I'm just guessing you're shaking with excitement." Piper said sarcastically. I looked at my hands and noticed they were trembling. I tried to stop them, failed in the progress, and just stuffed them into my pockets.

"Don't worry, he'll remember you, and if he doesn't, we'll make him." I smiled at Piper's support, but I bit my lower lip and said "What if he met another girl?" Piper rolled her eyes. "Then he'll dump her once he meets you, because there's no one better than Annabeth Chase."

"Land ho!" Leo yelled. "Ready?" Piper asked me. I let out a shaking breath and said "Ready."

Piper walked away as I looked below myself. There were kids in togas and purple shirts everywhere gawking and pointing at the _Argo_ _Ii, _but right now, they didn't matter to them. Annabeth was frantically searching the crowd to find one person in particular… The _Argo_ _II _thenmade a big jerk as it landed, making Annabeth fall on the deck. As Piper was scolding Leo in the background about proper landing, Annabeth made her way off the ship before everyone else could.

A girl in a purple toga hurried up to the front of the crowd, as Jason, Leo, and Piper got off the ship behind me. "Welcome fellow Greek campers. I am Reyna, praetor, and as a token of friendship I welcome all of you to Camp Jupiter. Please present yourselves."

I took a step forward as I felt eyes bore into me. I was still searching the crowd, but felt frustration build up in me as I did so. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." I said hoping my voice wasn't shaking.

Next Piper stepped forward and said "Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

"Jason Grace, son of Zeus- er – Jupiter."

Whispers spreaded through the crowd, but Reyna silenced everyone with a wave of her hand. "Please join us in the pavilion **(I forgot what a pavilion actually **_**is**_**, but I'm guessing it's like a cafeteria or something. I feel like I'm not right though…) **we have _much _to discuss." Reyna made a sharp turn as she started heading to the pavilion. Everyone started to separate as I tried to look for sea- green eyes and black hair. I furrowed my eyebrows as all I could see were Romans. He has to be _somewhere_, I thought. Then that's when I saw him. He was heading my way, eyes only on me. For a second my feet were planted to the ground, and my mind went blank (and that's saying something for a child of Athena.) But as Percy was only a foot away from me, I took a quick step forward and wrapped my arms around his neck so tight, for a second I was worried I might've choked him. A zillion things were going through my head right now. _He's here, he's actually here_. I bet both of us were smiling like idiots, but my smile faded as something occurred to me. I let go of Percy and socked his arm.

"Ow!" Percy cried. "What was that for?"

I was glaring at him as I said "You were gone for _eight months! _And in that period of time you couldn't IM me, call me, anything? You know Percy, sometimes I wonder why you do things, but right now I'm-"But Percy cut me off as he pressed his lips to mine. And let me tell you, it was the happiest moment I ever had in eight months. I wrapped my arms back around Percy's neck as I kissed him back. I could feel butterflies in my stomach, as Percy pulled me closer to him.

Percy pulled away, but our foreheads still touched. "I'm sorry." He said.

I smiled and said "I accept your apology."

Percy pecked my lips. "I missed you Wise Girl."

"I missed you more, Seaweed Brain."

**So, what did you think? Like it says in the description, this is only the reunion scene. But, if I get more than 50 reviews I **_**might**_** (see that? I **_**might**_**) continue the story. But WARNING: I have no idea how I would continue the story, but I **_**might **_**(see that again? I **_**migh**_**-oh, you get the idea) try to think of some ideas. Thanks for reading, and don't forget, review!**


End file.
